Crimson Tails
by heffermonkey
Summary: Danny and Steve's relationship takes a new turn as Steve decides Danny needs to learn some discipline. Domestic Discipline fic Steve/Danny
1. Chapter 1

Title – Crimson Tails

Rating – NC17

Pairing – Danny/Steve

Summary – Danny and Steve's relationship takes a new turn as Steve decides Danny needs to learn some discipline.

Warning – Domestic Discipline

A/N – so you go online to do some research in hopes of some plot bunnies, which leads to this and that and t'other and oh look, there's the bunny.

* * *

Steve knew having Danny move in would be a test of his patience. For all that they loved each other; they both had bad habits that grated on each other's nerves. They just learned to live with them, like any couple did. Now and then a snide remark would be made by either man, but all in all, they made their differences work.

Bad habits Steve could live with, he wasn't perfect or a saint, but the house descending into a pit of untidiness was beginning to grate on him more than he cared to admit. He loved Danny, but his habit of putting things off until later drove Steve to distraction. They worked hard and sometimes days went by before Steve could attack the house to bring it back to some semblance of order. But while he worked at keeping it clean and tidy, Danny made use of his time doing pretty much nothing or doing chores at a more leisurely rate.

At first Steve let it slide, because Danny had just moved in and because he didn't want to turn into a nag, fearing Danny would resent him for it. Only he was beginning to resent Danny's slovenly ways. He tried everything to persuade Danny to help and it wasn't like Danny didn't do chores, he just didn't put much effort into them. Then he'd make some sly remark as Steve straightened out cushions or wiped down the table, going round a room after him to put it into better order and eventually Danny would just leave Steve to finish up any way.

But after a few months, it was becoming a tired routine of Steve doing all the work as Danny eased his way through the house, leaving mess in his wake. Steve hated to nag, because Danny did pull his weight in areas. He paid half the bills, he would do the food shop because it was one of Steve's pet hates and for all that he couldn't cook a decent breakfast he made a mean lasagne and other culinary delights that surprised Steve. Steve just figured Danny wasn't a morning person but by evening, firing on all cylinders, he was magic in the kitchen. But the dishes were never tidied afterwards and fair enough, Danny cooked so Steve would clear the dishes. Only when Steve cooked, he had to clear those dishes also.

Danny was great at decorating and together they transformed the master suite to suit their own tastes and created a gorgeous space for Grace when she stayed over. Only Steve had to wash the paint drops from the wood floor and gather up the painting tools to dump in the garage. Danny did DIY jobs around the house that Steve didn't remember needed doing. Only he'd leave the screwdriver or drill lying out and they'd remain there until Steve put them away.

All the while Steve kept quiet about it, keeping his thoughts and opinions to himself because he really, really didn't want Danny to think he didn't appreciate all he did. But his resentments were starting to pile up and Steve knew he had to say or do something about it before he blew. It wouldn't be fair to Danny to go off on one at him for something he didn't realise was bothering Steve.

So Steve started asking, politely, for more help. When Danny fixed a fitting, Steve asked him to make sure the tool box was put back in the garage.

"Yeah sure babe," was Danny's easy reply. But an hour later, the box remained by the fitting until Steve kicked it with his bare foot and stomped down on his pain with a sharp yelp. He'd flung the box onto the garage floor to alleviate his mood.

When he cooked supper, he asked Danny if he would load the dishwasher.

"Sure thing," Danny told him. "Just let the food settle first."

Hours later Danny was lain out on the couch and Steve was clearing up the mess, banging cupboards and dumping dishes into the washer, temper stewing.

When Steve began bugging him further over things, Danny started to snap back, causing tensions to rise. Petty arguments would begin and Steve would back down because it really wasn't a big deal, the jobs got done, even if he was the one doing them all. He didn't want to drive Danny away and Danny would eventually apologise and make more of an effort which lasted at the most a day until he fell back into his usual ways.

It had been a long ten days, a case overwhelming stressful mentally and physically. Their days consisted of following up leads and driving what seemed like all over the Island in hopes of a breakthrough. They'd get home late at night, eat, collapse into bed with barely a goodnight kiss, rise early in the morning and start over again. It was with some relief they got the case closed, Steve demanding the team take downtime for a day or two to recoup. He drove home, Danny barely staying awake on the drive and with tired exhaustion they went to sleep.

Steve woke first as always, an early riser despite his lack of sleep in the last week. He got up, showered, dressed, forgoing his morning exercise routine and nursed a coffee down his throat as he wandered through the house. It looked like a bomb had hit and his fingers itched to get started. Finishing his coffee with clear focus he began the living area, dusting, fluffing cushions, wiping down the table. Clearing papers, tidying books and DVD's by the TV. He moved into the hall, dumping shoes into the shoe box, hanging up coats and sweaters. He swept up and took a moment to step out onto the front porch, grabbing the paper and letting the early morning sun warm his skin. When he stepped back inside he was surprised to see Danny, clad in just his sleep pants, making his way sleepily down the stairs.

"Morning," Danny yawned with a smile. Steve closed the door and smiled back, leaning down as Danny lifted his face for a kiss. His breath was mint fresh but he hadn't yet showered or dressed, patting Steve on the side before he went to the kitchen.

Steve followed him, dropping the paper to the table. "It's a beautiful day, how about we put the house to rights this morning and make an afternoon of it, go for a drive or something?"

Danny poured himself a coffee and nodded back at him, still half asleep, "Sounds like a plan."

Steve grinned, happy to be spending some quality time together after their hectic time at work. He headed back out of the door.

"Well, after you've had your coffee and breakfast, would you do in here? I'll go start upstairs."

"Sure thing babe," Danny's easy reply filtered through the door to him and Steve made his way to the bedroom.

He gathered up their dirty clothes, dumping them in the basket to put a wash through later. He straightened up the bed, planning on putting on clean sheets when Danny came up to dress so he could help out. He fluffed the pillows and lay them down, dusted the dresser and side tables, picked up two discarded ties from under Danny's side of the bed. He straightened out the bathroom, noting how Danny's toothbrush lay soggily on the side, running it under the tap to rinse it before he put it into the holder. He cleaned the sink and the shower unit, scrubbed the toilet, dumped in some cleaner and washed his hands.

Satisfied he grabbed the vacuum from the hall closet and quickly ran it through the bedroom and top landing. He stuck his head into Grace's room but everything was in tip top shape ready for her stay over on Tuesday through Friday. He closed the door again and put the vacuum away; making his way downstairs, hoping to chase Danny up to dress so they could get going. It had been forty minutes; surely he'd at least made a start.

He paused in the doorway with utter dismay and a thrum of irritation. Danny had made himself toast and eggs. The bread was still open on the counter as was the egg box, egg shells strewn over the counter, the fry pan on the cooker, grease drying on it, spatula dripping more grease on the bench. Ketchup bottle left open, knife smearing red goo onto the sink. It was a massacre. The dishes from the night before still filled the sink and Steve didn't need to open the dishwasher to know it still needed emptying. Danny sat at the table, engrossed in the paper, dirty plate pushed to one side.

"Seriously?" Steve snapped out angrily, lifting his arms in wonder at the sight.

Danny looked up, frowning when he the anger on his face. "What?" he asked innocently.

"I asked you to clean up," Steve said quickly, "Not fucking add to the mess."

"Gees calm down _dad_, it'll get done," Danny sniped back. Steve felt his hackles rising at that. Danny had taken to snidely calling him 'dad' every time he nagged at him to get something done.

"Don't even," Steve warned pointing at him.

Danny reacted by retreating behind a wall of sarcasm, rolling his eyes and giving a small smile and shake of his head. "Babe, please, chill out. It will get done. Try taking the rod of out your ass, you get out of the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"I've been up for fucking hours getting this place cleaned so that we can do something nice for the day," Steve told him, bristling with anger. "I ask you to do one thing but, as per fucking usual, you haven't lifted a finger."

"God what is this?" Danny said, standing up and glaring at him. "You think I don't help out around the house?"

"No, you don't," Steve yelled at him. "Not unless I nag you to death about it first."

"Yeah and you're real good at that_ dad_," Danny agreed, picking up his plate and dumping it on the counter.

"Yeah and you're real good acting like a brat when you're made to do something you don't want to do," Steve retaliated. "And quit calling me that."

"Or else what?" Danny challenged and Steve squared up to him, a face off across the room.

"You know what you need Danny," Steve said with an authoritative tone perfected from years of practice as a Naval officer. "A good fucking spanking, maybe a sore ass would pull you down a peg or two, helps you focus."

"Yeah right," Danny snorted. "And who's going to spank me? _You_ Steven?"

"If I have too, yeah," Steve warned, temper thinned to calmness.

"Whatever," Danny rolled his eyes again.

"Yeah, whatever," Steve agreed with a firm nod.

He couldn't believe he'd suggested it. But it made perfect sense to him, Danny let his temper flare far too quickly and situations escalated to this ridiculous farce when they should be talking about it like grown adults did. Some people just needed that extra stern discipline to keep them focused and in their place and it wasn't new to Steve to tanning a bare backside when he thought it warranted. He wasn't sure why he hadn't thought about it before as a tactic to use on Danny. He was the perfect candidate for such treatment.

Danny looked suddenly nervous, eyeing him closely before turning his back to him with a derisive air. "You wouldn't dare."

Steve gripped the back of the chair tight, knuckles white from the force, to save from marching over to him and proving him wrong. He needed to tread carefully, because as much as Danny needed it, he didn't want to force it on him through temper or a sense of proving him wrong.

"I would dare Danny," Steve warned, but in a calm firm tone. "Keep pushing me and you'll leave me no choice."

Danny turned to him again, wariness in his eyes now, brow furrowing. "You knock your head on something this morning?" he asked, trying for nonchalant. But Steve sensed he understood he was perfectly serious with the idea. His sarcasm was lost as he tried to figure Steve out. "You try it, I walk out that door," he weakly threatened, looking about as close to carrying out the threat as he was growing a second head. Something told Steve Danny got the message that he was perfectly serious and set on the task if he didn't change his attitude.

"The way things are going, you'd be out that door in a few months anyway," Steve said, feeling a pain in his chest at the very idea. But he knew he couldn't deal much longer with Danny's slovenliness. There was only so much resent he could bury. He watched Danny's eyes flicker with hurt and he gave a shrug of apology. "I'm sorry D that sounds brutal and harsh. But this, living like this; I can't say for sure I can last much longer without something giving. I love you, can't imagine not having you in my life, but these bad habits you have, for all that I adore you, _god_ you need some discipline and I'd give you that and more rather than let us go on the way you are and losing you because I didn't do anything about it to help you, _us_."

"You're completely serious aren't you?" Danny asked, all show of sarcasm gone as he sank back against the sink. He dropped his eyes in dismay and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise I was that much of a burden for you to live with."

Steve sighed and rolled his eyes at Danny's reaction, he sure could be dramatic when he wanted to be. "You aren't a burden D."

"Whatever," Danny snapped, shaking off his hurt, hiding behind a barrier of nonchalance once more as he turned to the sink. "I'll get the dishes done."

Steve watched, wanting to continue the conversation but Danny began clearing away, banging the dishes and cutlery down, turning on the tap too fast so a spray of water shot everywhere until he scrambled to shut it off. He didn't bother mopping up the water, leaving it to mix with the rest of the mess. He opened the dishwasher, pulling dishes from it and all but throwing them into the cupboard or laying them down on the dirty counter and Steve irked at the way they clanked one on top of one another.

"Danny," he warned as plate after plate crunched together, then cup after cup was bashed down, Danny's frustrated anger showing clearly in his behaviour.

"Fuck I'm doing it okay," Danny snapped back, Steve's irritation hitting a limit as Danny clashed a cup onto the bench so hard it broke. It was a wonder he didn't cut his hand.

"Danny, be careful!" Steve said in concern, walking around the table.

"Fuck, I know," Danny yelled back at him and Steve had to duck when another cup sailed through the air past his head and hit the wall behind him.

Steve stared at him, seeing Danny blink wildly at what had just occurred, a look of shock and horror in his face at the act. Without a hint of anger or temper Steve made a sudden decision that he knew would make or break them. But he also knew he needed to help Danny and was confident enough in their trust of one another to do what he had to do. Without another word he grabbed Danny by the arm, jerking him forward as he pulled out a chair. Before Danny could protest Steve had sat down, more than capable of dealing with a resistant brat as he pulled Danny down, knocking him off balance as he kicked his foot lightly against his shins. Danny collapsed with a holler of indignation, squirming and fighting all the way. Steve calmly retaliated with a strong grip, swinging a leg over Danny's to pin him in place and pulling his pants down to reveal the pert, firm buttocks about to be turned crimson by his palm.

Danny yelled, cursed and writhed, hands scrambling behind him to stop Steve as he insisted he_ 'get the fuck off'_ in his struggle. Steve fought long enough to grab both his wrists, holding them down with one hand against the small of his back before he began.

"You want to act like a brat Daniel," Steve warned him calmly, full command and authority in his tone as he took charge. "Then you will be treated like one."

Without further ado he brought his hand down with a solid swat against Danny's butt. Danny jerked, more at the indignity than the actual act, writhing and shouting out his reaction as Steve settled into a rhythm. He landed his palm firmly and succinctly, making sure to cover the entire area as Danny's ass turned from creamy white to soft pink. Danny continued to resist with shouts and hollers and Steve continued to rain down his blows, ignoring his lovers' indignation or the pain in his palm. When he felt the fight beginning to seep out of Danny's body and his ass was turning a deeper shade of red he stopped, moving his leg to let him up.

Danny sprang from him angrily, hands on his ass, anger in his eyes that glistened with tears, "What the fuck Steve?"

"I did warn you," Steve retorted standing, with a calm satisfaction at what he'd just done. "You got what you deserved, what I warned you you'd get. Now go put your nose to the corner until you've calmed down so we can talk."

"Fuck you," Danny spat back, hot tears leaking from his eyes. "This - this is abuse."

"Is it?" Steve questioned, looking him in the eye. "I love you Danny, I'd never hurt you for no reason. I spanked you because you're acting like a spoiled brat and I think you could greatly benefit from this kind of discipline. I'd do it again if you gave me cause too. I'd do it because I couldn't bare living without you, but we'll break apart if nothing is done about it. But you're a police officer, your cuffs are in the hall drawer same as always if you want to get them, arrest me, charge me, go on, go. If not, go to the corner like you've been told."

"Or else what?" Danny challenged and Steve wondered how much Danny would test this new development between them.

Steve looked him in the eye with a firm, promising look, voice returning to one of full command and control of the situation as he pointed to the other side of the room. "Corner. Now Daniel."

"Make me," Danny said, sticking his chin out like a petulant teenager testing their boundaries.

Steve said nothing, taking Danny by the arm again. If Danny thought he was going to be marched to the corner he was wrong and Steve sat again, Danny letting out a yell and trying to squirm from his grip as he pulled him down over his knee once more. Steve didn't hold back, stripping his trousers to his ankles this time before locking a leg over his to secure him. He ignored Danny's protests and complaints, securing his wrists with the patience of a saint despite Danny's protesting struggles, beginning to spank him once more. It made no difference to him that Danny's butt was already red from a spanking, he tanned his hide as he had the first time to ensure Danny understood he was under no illusion he would discipline him as he saw fit. This time he reddened his thighs as well as turning his ass from bright red to deep scarlet. By the end of it Danny had slumped over his lap, sniffling and exhausted with his efforts. Steve finished and set him to his feet, a simpering, snotty mess, severely chastened. Steve stood and put fingers under his chin, lifting his face to look at him, noting the red blotchy eyes and downcast mouth, a lingering shock in Danny's features at all that had occurred.

"Corner, now," He demanded, turning him around, letting Danny kick off his sleep pants before walking him to the corner. He stood behind him, putting hands on his wrists and lifting them to press his hands against the wall. "You'll stay here like this until I say otherwise."

With that he turned to the chaos of the kitchen work benches, china scattered on them and the floor. He grabbed the dustpan and brush, clearing up the broken pieces before either of them stood on anything or got cut. But he left the rest for Danny to finish later. With that he sat down at the table, pulling the paper to him and with a final glance at Danny and his crimson ass facing him, turned his attention to the articles.

He made Danny stand there for a full twenty minutes, noting how Danny shifted on his legs, fingers itching to rub his sore ass cheeks. The longer Danny stood the less rigid his back became, his head lowering, shoulders slumping until he barely held his hands up anymore. And there was a definite sound of sniffling coming from his corner of the room. Steve eventually took some pity, going to him and running his hands softly against his shoulders. Danny turned his face to glance at him and gave him a watery look of remorse.

"C'mere," Steve told him, turning him round so he could gather a very naked and feeling hard done by Danny into his arms. Danny clung to him, tears soaking through his t-shirt.

"That really hurt," Danny lamented against his chest.

Steve smiled and squeezed him tight, "It was supposed to."

"What the fuck was that?" Danny groaned, self-pity drenching into him. Steve felt no remorse, just satisfaction that his method seemed to be working.

"You have to ask?" Steve asked lightly. "I know it took you by surprise D, but I did what I felt I had to do."

"Could you be a little less heavy handed next time," Danny grunted. "My ass is on fire."

"Next time?" Steve questioned, surprised at Danny's full shift into acceptance of what had happened.

Danny shuddered and pulled back with a brave smile, giving a shake of his head. "Don't worry, there won't be a next time."

Steve wished he could have faith in Danny's competence to change his ways after this first foray into discipline, but nobody changed overnight. "Uh, we'll talk about that later. Right now you can finish tidying up in here, ithen/i we'll talk about what has just happened."

Danny nodded glumly and looked about, seeing Steve had swept up the broken crockery. "Sorry about the cups, I don't even know what happened that second time. I wasn't thinking babe, I just got so mad and frustrated."

"Yeah I know," Steve assured him. "Don't apologise. It's over now, we've moved on. Just get this place into order, please?"

He didn't make it a command; he didn't want this to become a situation where he had to order Danny to get chores done. He just needed to instil some discipline to break Danny of his lazier habits.

"Yeah okay," Danny nodded pulling out of his arms.

Steve left him to tidy up, not offering to help. He'd tidied the rest of the house, let Danny take care of this one lone job by himself and prove to him he was capable of doing it and at an orderly pace. He sat in the living area, TV turned on low, listening for any banging of cupboards or clanging of dishes but none came. He left Danny for twenty minutes before going back to the kitchen, finding him propping the broom up in the cupboard. The dishes were gone, the benches and table wiped down, floor swept. Steve was impressed, Danny had done more than he usually would, mostly he opted to do the least possible to make a room look presentable.

"Thanks," Steve said as Danny turned to him with an inquiring look. He'd pulled his sleep pants back on, grimacing as he walked over to him. Steve brushed a hand over his face with a smile. "We should go talk."


	2. Chapter 2

They went upstairs because despite what had occurred that morning Steve was hopeful they could make the most of the rest of the day and Danny still needed to dress. He sat on the edge of the bed as Danny eased his sleep pants off, eyeing the red skin that was revealed.

"You'll be tender there for a while," Steve told him. "I wouldn't advise you wear jeans or anything close fitting."

"Haven't you got anything I can put on it?" Danny said with a wince.

Steve shook his head with a look of disdain. "I spanked you for a reason, you'll bear the pain you brought on yourself and learn from it. Unless you want me to powder and cream your butt up like a brat's too."

Danny shivered at the tone and shook his head mutely. Steve patted the edge of the bed beside him, inviting him to sit.

"C'mere," he said gently. "We should talk about what's gone on."

With a sigh of regret Danny went to him, easing down with a soft whimper as tender ass met the bed sheets. Steve calmly rested a hand on his thigh to comfort him as Danny gritted his teeth.

"Danny, I need to know," Steve started carefully. "Are you okay with what I did?"

"At first I wasn't," Danny admitted with a shake of his head. "But then weirdly, I dunno, something just gave way. Can't say I understand why, but you taking control like that, taking me down a peg like you said you would, I don't know Steve. I'm not angry or mad at you and I think it did something good for me, painful as it was. I'm just sorry you thought you had to go to such measures."

"It's not like I enjoy being put into that position," Steve told him. "I just think you'd benefit from that kind of discipline. Look Danny don't think I don't appreciate everything you do around the house okay, you fix everything up, you cook meals, you go shopping because you know I hate it. And I know you help out but it's just, you're so lazy and slow off the mark sometimes. Like you could put in much more of an effort but instead you put off and put off so it takes twice the time it could have taken if you'd done a proper job in the first place. And I know okay, I'm a neat freak, but I'm not doing this to make you like me, it just frustrates me sometimes that you don't clean up after yourself. That you could be putting your energies to better use, if you had some help to guide you in that."

"You know you could have said all of this before without taking your hand to me," Danny said with slight sarcasm and Steve grimaced with a shake of his head at him.

"Every time I try to talk to you about it you get all sarcastic," he pointed out, watching Danny duck his head guiltily. "Or your temper flares, which makes my temper flare. I know this seems sudden, but I've been holding in my resentment Danny and it's getting dangerously close to me blowing my lid. And I can't stand the idea of us driving each other apart because we won't deal with what's going on. We should be putting our energy and effort into making this relationship work, not losing each other over the small things."

"Well you've made it abundantly clear you won't be messed with," Danny said, giving him a weak smile, without a hint of sarcasm in his tone. Steve was grateful of it.

"And I'll do it again if I feel it's warranted," Steve promised.

Danny's eyes widened in surprise, balking a little at the idea. "You'd do that again?"

Steve nodded firmly. "Damned straight. I think it was a very effective way to discipline you when you get bratty. You keep calling me 'dad', well you keep sulking like a brat, you'll get treated like a brat. This is our home Danny, but you want to act like a sullen boy, then I'll be the man of the house putting you back in your place. That is if you were willing to go that route."

"What if I wasn't?" Danny asked warily, watching him closely.

Steve smiled and patted his thigh. "I'm not saying this is a make or break decision. And if you can think of something to relieve this situation we're getting ourselves into, knocking heads every time I ask you to do something and you doing it with a half-hearted effort, well I'll quite happily go with that plan. I'm not saying I'm going to spank you every time you piss me off, that wouldn't be fair, but I'm saying if I think you're in need of one I'll give it to you. And I'll instil them until you get some discipline in you, I'll enforce them as long as I have to and I'll do it all out of a place of love for you."

"Could I get that in writing," Danny teased, sarcasm back once again but Steve smiled and nodded.

"If you want. I'm quite willingly to work out some ground rules, iif/i we were going to give this idea a try."

Danny still didn't look convinced and Steve shrugged, running fingers lightly along his thigh. "Think about it, please? I'm doing this because I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know," Danny nodded, fully assured of that fact. "I'll think about it."

"Great," Steve smiled. "Now are you going to get dressed so we can go out?"

Danny nodded, about to stand before he leaned over and kissed his cheek gently. "Thanks babe, I love you too."

Steve was pleased with Danny's demeanour that afternoon, not at all complaining as they went for a drive and took to a trail for a short hike. No doubt his ass would ache for a few days and the pants he was wearing wouldn't alleviate the pain any, but he endured it with a quiet dignity that made Steve smile in contentment. He had no doubt Danny's mind would be racing over and over the event that had taken place, how it had felt to be lain over his knee, held down and ass slapped with a firm, meaningful palm. How his surprise and indignation had gravitated to acceptance of the act. But it wasn't mentioned at all on their afternoon out and he didn't bring the subject up again until that evening, when they sat out on the lanai for supper which Danny had prepared.

"So," Danny began with a pause, looking at him over the table as Steve rolled up a chicken wrap. Steve looked back intently, quirking a brow and taking a bite as Danny continued. "You said you'd be willingly to make some ground rules."

Steve didn't assume Danny was fully on board with the idea, understanding he probably wanted to talk about it further first. So he made a decision to be honest from the outset, whether it swayed Danny for or against taking it further. He chewed and nodded, swallowing down before he replied.

"I think ground rules would be necessary," he replied looking him in the eye. "At first anyway."

"At first?" Danny asked sceptically.

Steve shrugged and nodded. "It's discipline Danny. If it works like I intend it to, then I'd have to change things up enough to ensure the discipline is enforced. But I wouldn't just spring anything on you."

"Aside from that first time," Danny grinned and Steve laughed good naturedly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Steve said, not all that sorry if he were truly honest. "But I did warn you."

"Yeah I guess you did," Danny agreed. "So, what rules would you suggest?"

"Well, I'd never spank you for no good reason, nor all of the time," Steve pointed out, because he really didn't want it to become this big thing between them. "So at first I guess we could start with a warning system, three strikes you're out, or in your case, over my knee."

"Okay," Danny nodded in understanding. "That way you're giving me a chance to change my ways as it were."

"Yeah, exactly," Steve nodded also, taking another bite of his wrap. "And I don't want to fully change you into something else Danny, but man do you need some discipline. It's a wonder you've survived this long on your own."

"Maybe that's why I'm on my own," Danny said with a subdued air. "Everyone got tired of my ways and left because I wouldn't change. I know I'm a pain to live with, been told that often enough."

Steve looked at him seriously for a moment, completely surprised by this insight and feeling an anger flair up inside against people who'd hurt Danny over the years. He knew he himself had become resenting of Danny's laziness, but he was trying to effectively help him with that, not abandon him as a lost cause. Danny shrugged off his moment of self-pity and loaded more chicken and salad onto his plate to create another wrap.

"So okay, warning system, check," he said quickly, moving the subject along. "What else?"

"When I tell you you're going to be spanked, you don't complain, you don't argue, you don't try and get yourself out of it," Steve said with sternness. "You present your ass over my lap as quickly as possible or suffer the consequences if I have to put you there myself."

"What if I genuinely believe I don't deserve a spanking?" Danny asked, swallowing down with some retaliation at the idea.

"I promise you I would never administer a spanking if I didn't think you truly deserved it Danny," Steve said firmly. "You probably didn't think you deserved what you go this morning at first, yet you admit now that you did. Maybe later you'll even thank me for it."

"Yeah right," Danny snorted at the very idea. Having his ass whacked as he had didn't make him feel very grateful.

"Yes that's right," Steve replied, again with firmness in his tone. "I'll let it slide this time because you didn't know the rules this morning. But from now on after every spanking you receive you will thank me, with a _'Thank You Sir'_. In fact from the moment you know you're going to be spanked until the end of your time in the corner you will show me respect as the 'man' to your 'boy' and refer to me as 'Sir' and if you forget I'll be sure to remind you thoroughly."

"You kidding me?" Danny tested and Steve stared at him without blinking.

"Try me Danny," Steve warned. "You agree to this, we do it my way, my rules. I'm trying to help you, but I can't do that if you aren't willing to co-operate."

"Yeah okay I get it," Danny said, squirming in his seat. "What else?"

"After each spanking, however long it lasts, whatever time it occurs, you'll spend at least twenty minutes with your nose to the corner thinking it over and recuperating before we talk about it," Steve explained. "If you don't go to your corner when told, well, you know the consequences so I don't advise it. You'll stand there with your bare ass on show, you won't touch or rub it and you will suffer the indignity silently to learn your lesson."

Danny chewed on his wrap slowly, the weight of Steve's words sinking in. Steve didn't bat an eyelid as he continued, happily laying all his cards out on the table. If Danny was going to get on board, Steve wanted him agreeing with no hidden agendas.

"Once the spanking and corner time is over that's it," Steve assured him. "A clean slate. I bear no grudges and don't expect you to either. I know you will hurt, I know you won't like it and you will have to live with the pain of your actions for a few days. But the punishment carries no further, I wouldn't punish you for what happened this morning again tomorrow. Of course if the same thing occurred tomorrow I may be forced to take more drastic measures to enforce the discipline."

"More drastic measures?" Danny asked warily, wincing at the thought.

"I'm not averse to taking a wooden spoon, a paddle or belt to your ass D," Steve informed him. "And there's some trees over there I can cut a good switch from. Just try me."

Danny swallowed hard and pushed his plate of half eaten wrap away, appetite abated as he swallowed on Steve's words instead. He looked at him nervously.

"So like, what would you punish me for?" he asked cautiously.

"Not doing your chores or pulling your weight," Steve replied without hesitation. "I tidied the whole house today Danny, the whole place save for the kitchen. That's all you did, one room. And you complained about it, made snide comments and were a complete brat. Look, I'm not looking for you to do everything, but we both live here, we should be sharing the upkeep. And I want it done more than half-heartedly."

"Yeah I know," Danny murmured under his breath. "This is your place; I just swooped in and created the mess. I should have more respect for it."

"This is _our_ place Danny," Steve corrected him sternly. "And Grace's when she stays with us. The mess I tidied today was created by the both of us. But yeah, you should have more respect for it, for your own dignity and pride in the place we're making our home."

"What if you wanted to spank me and Grace were here?" Danny asked, changing the subject before Steve could lecture him further.

"I wouldn't," Steve promised him. "But if you did something I thought warranted a spanking when she is here, I'd warn you that you'd be receiving one at the best convenient time. That goes for work also; I'd never spank you at the office."

"But you'd spank me if I did something you didn't like during work hours?" Danny frowned in dismay.

"Again, only if it was warranted," Steve assured him.

"But that isn't fair," Danny lamented. "You do far worse things than me."

"True," Steve nodded, "And to be honest there's never been a time I've wanted to tan your ass in work hours so I guess you're safe. But there's always a first time and I want to warn you of it before we make any agreements. I also promise never to spank you when I'm angry."

"You weren't angry this morning?" Danny questioned deliberately and accusingly, making Steve smart and wince at the idea.

"No baby," Steve shook his head. "I got angry when I saw the state of the kitchen and you sitting amongst it enjoying the paper while I'd been busting my ass putting the house to rights. And yeah, watching you bash around the cups and plates didn't exactly shift my mood. But I didn't spank you because I was angry. I spanked you because you needed it, I did it to calm you down and refocus you. You got frustrated, sarcastic and irritated, all because I asked you to clean up. I think if I'd pushed any further the rest of the dishes would have been broken and not just two cups. I spanked you the second time, not because I was angry that you didn't obey me, but because you were still fired up and because you I want you to understand you will mind me in the future when it comes to your discipline."

"Guess things did escalate and get out of hand for no reason," Danny admitted solemnly. "I've always had a quick temper and you do drive me to distraction at times."

"Yeah I know," Steve agreed with him. "I get that and there'll be times I just back down and give you your space because you're allowed to have bad days and off days D. But if there's a time I think I can help you refocus, if you're getting unnecessarily angry or upset over something then I'll step in."

Danny sat back in thought and Steve finished his food before he sat patiently watching Danny closely. He was pleasantly surprised Danny had so easily accepted what had happened and that he was interested in at least talking about the idea. He wondered what was going on in Danny's head but he didn't push him to share, it was Danny's choice to take the help he was offering, unconventional as it was. He began piling up the dishes to take inside and Danny sat up himself with some mild discomfort in his eyes.

"I'll go do the dishes," Steve explained, standing and grabbing plates.

"I'll help," Danny offered, grabbing the bowl and his own dirty plate, heading inside before Steve could say anything.

Steve watched his retreat in surprise, it was the first time Danny had offered to help with the dishes after he'd cooked the meal, usually preferring to lie out on a lounger and doze. Steve wondered if he'd pushed and dropped hints at the beginning if they would have gotten to this point now but he doubted it. Even before Danny moved in Steve knew how he put things off for another day. He followed him inside where Danny was rinsing out bowls and pans ready to put in the dishwasher.

Danny caught him watching with an amused expression and shrugged with a small scowl at Steve's evident acknowledgment of 'proof' his actions had worked. Danny waved a finger at him in slight annoyance.

"Smug isn't a good look Steven," Danny told him, splattering him with wet drops.

Steve smirked and set the dishes on the counter by the sink. "Such a _brat_," he laughed with a shake of his head as he left to fetch the rest of the dishes.

Together they cleared up and Steve was impressed when Danny wiped down the benches, oven and even the table on the lanai. With everything in spick and span order he found himself at a loss, the chore having taken half the time it usually would have. He leaned on the back of a chair as Danny emptied the sink and placed the cloth neatly on the bench. He turned, catching Steve looking expectantly and gave a sigh of defeat.

"All right," he shrugged, Steve seeing it was difficult for him to admit perhaps there was a positive to Steve's suggested method. "Maybe you're onto a good thing. I just -."

He paused and dropped his eyes, twisting his mouth, probably thinking about his ass and how it ached Steve thought, having endured, silently, watching Danny squirm and wince at the dinner table without complaint.

"Can we trial run it?" Danny asked, looking at him again.

Steve nodded quickly, looking him in the eye. "Of course. Say, a month? We see how it goes for four weeks and we'll sit down and re-evaluate, see where we go from there. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Danny said after a pause.

"According to my rules," Steve warned fairly, to ensure Danny was entirely knew what he was letting himself in for.

"Yes," Danny nodded again.

"Okay, a month's trial," Steve repeated, walking to the calendar and flipping to the next month, making a small circle on the fifteenth. "Done."


End file.
